The Forgetting Past, Parts 1
The Forgetting Past was the debut story written in the series. It is a Bob-centric episode. Storyline Part 1 Bob Crash was sleeping and looked on his clock. It's 16.15, oh no. I have miss my flight. Bob's girlfriend Jennifer called him. Jennifer, I've mist my flight. You're dead said Jennifer LaPorta. What? said Bob. *- Bob wake up. It was just a dream. Jennifer kissed him. I just had a bad dream. I have to go, honey! Bob was leaving his house and was on the airport of Sydney. And now it's just waiting. Bob was sitting for hours. He was going to a flight attendent. Are you Jenna? asked Bob. Yes, what's the matter said Jenna. Stop the fat guy, if you see him, try not to put him in this flight. Why? asked Jenna. Bob was walking away. Eric Glass, a man who is looking for the Black Rock was in the library. He searched for mystery ships. Mr. Glass, we don't have special books for ships said the Library-man. That's oke said Eric. But I wanna ask you something said Eric. What do you wanna ask me? asked the Library-man. Eric put his gun out his pants and shoot the man dead. Guys, now we're all going to listen to me. Bob was sitting in a park. A man was was walking to Bob. I'm Charles Widmore. Nice to meet you, Mr. Widmore. Oceanic Flight 815 will today crash. It will crash on an Island. Youre island, Mr Widmore. How do you know this? asked Widmore. Because the Island told me. How? asked Widmore. Eric Glass was runnin out of the library. He was coming in the park, safely. Eric was stopping by Widmore & Bob. Who are you? asked Widmore. Eric shoot on Widmore. We have to run said Eric. Is he dead? asked Bob. No, but he will find us said Eric. Could I trust you asked Bob. Eric shoot on Bob. Youre dead said Eric. Part 2 Eric was runnin away and let both Widmore & Bob behind. Flashback: Bob Bob was sitting with both his father and mother: Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble. Mother, father, I have to tell you something said Bob. I have a girlfriend, Jennifer LaPorta. What's the matter? said Francisca. She's pregnant! said Bob. Who's the father? asked Francisca. My father, is the father of the child. Go away mother. I have to kill him said Bob. Francisca was in the kitchen. Patrick looked to Bob. Why are you doing this to me father? asked Bob. You have no life! said Patrick. Maybe you're thinking that there will be a plane crash, crazy son said Patrick. Bob was mad. Bob was going to his mother. Mother, go away, go to a safe place said Bob. Francisca was walking away from her house. Bob was outside the house. He was trowing a granade in the house and the whole house explode. Time to go! said Bob. *- Agent Chris Bright found Eric. You are going with me said Chris. Put him in the jail, he was supossed to kill him. And take both of those men to a hospital. Bob and Widmore were both at the same hospital next to each other. Bob was walking up again and so that he was operate by someone. Hello Bob, my name is Jack Shephard. How is it going with you? asked Jack. How could you being here, when you are this day on Flight 815? asked Bob. I am a time-travelling Jack. Widmore was ready. It's time to Mr. Widmore said Jack. Thanks that you saved my live said Widmore. I'm fine that you not killed me laught Jack. Widmore was going away. He's going to kill you soon said Bob. Jack was gone. Bob was following Widmore and so him talking to Sam Cormett, the owner of Oceanic Airlines. Widmore was going away. Bob followed Sam and Sam was sitting on a chair next to the table. Sam was taking coffee. Could I sit next to you asked Bob. Yes said Sam. And is the fat guy on the plane? asked Sam. Yes said Bob. I couldn't doing killing her said Sam. Why? asked Bob. Because I will lose money without her said Sam. What's the name of the fat guy? asked Sam. Hurley said Bob. Is it good if we walking in the park? asked Sam. Yes, sir said Bob. You're a great guy said Sam. Someone was last shot with a gun said Bob. Who? asked Sam. At that moment was a gunshot heard in the park. Sam feld on the ground. Jennifer walked to Bob. You did a great job, Jennifer said Bob. You're dead said Jennifer. Trivia *Part 1 was released on 4 november 2009, however Part 2 was released a day later on 5 november 2009. *The episode has been seen by different point of view in other episodes. This is from the following episodes: Forget my Husband! Parts 1 & 2, The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2, Find My Daughter, Sam! Parts 1 & 2, Back In Time Parts 1 & 2 & The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2. *While Bob Crash had a flashback about Patrick Rumble, he had a brief flash-forward at the beginning from the serie. Unanswered Questions For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: The Forgetting Past, Parts 1&2/Theorys *How did Bob get hold of a grenade? Recurring Themes *People being shoot on *Time travel *Daddy issues